Forum:2009-04-08 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Curiouser and Curiouser As much as I like hearing the secrets explained, here the backgrounds are so interesting I wish they would have shut up and communicated by telepathy. I hope at some point we get the see this page w/o the dialog. Rej Maddog 04:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) With all due respect, screw the background. ;-) I´m more interested in this "appropriate heir" thing. Since Zola pretends to be the Heterodyne heir, she probably means to talk about herself... or possibly about Klaus Barry, whom she knows to be safely deceased. But is there really an "appropriate heir" engineered by the Mongfishs (presumably by Lucrezia herself)? And if there is one, is it Klaus Barry or Agatha? The way I see it, either Lucrezia herself engineered this appropriate heir, in which case it is Agatha, who is made to be the vessel for The Other, and a Heterodyne heir. Or other Mongfishs did it (presumably her father), in which case I would assume Klaus Barry was the appropriate heir, and Lucrezia did not know about this scheme - from Gil´s remark in panel 3 I would think that they did not hold females in high regard, perhaps not high enough to involve Lucrezia in this scheme, at least not to the full extent. Which, I might add, mirrors nicely how Zola apparently (as far as Gil has suspected already) isn´t in on all of the Zola Heterodyne plot she is involved in. : uhmm, aren't they talking about a stormking heir? : Finn MacCool 12:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :: That's how I read it. And regardless of the common attitude to females, a female Storm King heir would be useless for the purpose of orchestrating a fullfilment of the prophesy. Just as a male Heterodyne heir would be useless. The death of Klaus Barry Heterodyne may have been the main purpose of the attack on Castle Heterodyne. Rancke 14:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Specifically, I think Zola is referring to Tarvek (whether or not she knows him by name). Which has interesting implications for his current "green" state.... Nekokami 15:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Another thought: Agatha may ALSO have been created specifically to fulfill this little plot, with Lucrezia in residence in her body (though she may be willing to take a "power behind the throne" role in Anevka's body and let Agatha have her body back if it will keep Tarvek happy.) Nekokami 15:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I see a couple of possibilities for what Zola said at the end of todays comic. 1) The Knights of Jove did something to ensure that Lucrezia would giver birth to a girl. If they did do this they would of had to of either did work on the fetus it self or at least do something along that line. 2) They created Zola using some of Lucrezia's DNA. That way they could claim she was Heterodyne heir and the whole Storm King prophecy was coming true. ::That wouldn't work. The castle was testing for DNA . --Rej :::I am not saying it did happen but it is a possibility. The KoJ may not have known about the castle performing blood tests. Also they may have figured that they could fix the castle and make it work for them. --Hyrulian 18:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) 3) They did something to ensure that Tarvek would be a good ruler. Now if it was to make him not insane or if it was some type of genetic tampering who knows. One thing we must remember is that not all the Knights of Jove were to Lucrezia. Now in panel two of that comic we see Vrin discussing the KoJ. She mentions that some of the members grumbled at serving Lucrezia because she was not their original purpose. Now we know that the KoJ originally served the Storm King. We know that Tarvek is a direct descendant through his mother. Now we know nothing about Tarvek's mother except that she was somehow related to the Storm King. It is possible that the KoJ wanted a new Storm King. Now it could be that Tarvek's mother could have been long since dead or something like that. The KoJ could have taken her DNA and either revived her or they could have taken her DNA and mixed some of Aaronev's DNA in and made a new Storm King. One that was directly related to there than leader Aaronev. This whole thing would fit perfectly into their plan of having a fake Heterodyne show up (Zola) and they would fulfill the Storm King's prophecy and the KoJ would be controlling everything from behind the curtains. --Hyrulian 16:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Let me try a couple of others: :4) Zola is a cousin of Agatha's via a so-far-unidentified Mongfish. Check the resemblances between her and Lucrezia as seen in the fourth panel. :5) They have a different, male member of the line in mind who has Mongfish blood in his veins: Theo. -- that old bearded guy 00:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Note how Zola quickly and didn't give us any more information? How rude. Argadi 08:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, here's one for the "Mad" section... Maybe Tarvek's mother was a construct built using a DNA sample from The Storm King, or the preserved remains of someone of his lineage? The construct may not have been designed to live much longer than needed to give birth to the "official" heir, which is why Tarvek's mother is hardly ever mentioned. Plus, the construct's disappearance would keep it from ruining the carefully constructed (and operatic) cover story necessary for the Fifty Families to accept him as the heir. But what if the construct was tougher than they expected, and didn't die like a good little tool of The Other? Maybe it could be repurposed, and its warped "motherhood" programming turned toward other ends... --Tatter D 15:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) (pokes her head in briefly) You guys are making this way too complicated. :Step 1 - Help a powerful Spark (Aaronev) and his wife (Storm King descendant) have a proper heir (ie. a boy). :Step 2 - Marry a Heterodyne and have a girl. :Step 3 - Arrange a marriage between the heir and the Heterodyne girl. Voila, control of Europa. :-- mnenyver on as 00:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC)